Hurt and Rescue
by L1ttl3Sh1n3
Summary: After Naruto comes back from his long lasting journey with Jiraiya, he finds love. And not in Sakura. Things will go BOOM. This story will be kinda of harem. Pairings: NaruHinafemKyuubiAnko; ShikaTema; InoCho; SasuSaku and maybe others. Naruto will have maybe another one or two women in his little harem, but it will be cool.
1. A sudden return

"**_Hurt and Rescue_**"

A NaruHina Fanfic.

* * *

Hello guys. My name's Paul and this is my first EVER fanfiction. Please don't flinch on me. I like constructive critics.

This is a story about Naruto finding his love, but not in Sakura. This story is, like I said in the sample, kinda a harem. Naruto will be with Hinata and . And stay chill, she will have a human form. A very nice one...if you know what i mean. Other pairings will consist in: InoCho; ShikaTema; SasuSaku and others maybe...

In this story will be lots of lemons, but i say it from right now. i won't start right away with them like a lot of people does. I am besides a pervert, a incurable romantic too, so i will combine them into one.

If i will have some friends over here, i will share my thoughts with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: A sudden return

One lonely night, a kid, about 16 years old, just came from his long way journey with his master. It lasted about two and a half years but I was worth of it.

He didn't seem to be upset. He was as happy as nothing to see his natal town and his dear friends again. That's why, after a good sleep and a refreshing shower, he had his orange with black jumpsuit on, heading to the Hokage tower to report to Tsunde how his journey was.

Meanwhile Tsunade was with her head in the paper work, not hearing a sound.

A knock came in the door, with no respose. After another knock the old Godaime heard it and said to him to come in.

"Hi Baa-chan" said a blonde haired ninja who she didn't saw from about two to three years.

"Naruto! ….._after a long and tensed pause…._Hi…."What are you doing here?" questioned Tsunade. "You came back from that journey with Jiraiya? How it was?"

"Good. It was good. How about you?" asked Naruto

"Well, as you see, I am alright. I am happy you came back!" said Tsunade with excitment.

_How unusual to her…. Something's up. I can feel it._ Thought Naruto.

"Yea….. You're sure you're alright?" said Naruto. " You seem different from about two years ago."

"Yes Naruto. I've changed some thing up here." She pointed to her head. " But that doesn't matters now. I bet you want to see your old friends right?"

"Yea! That's exactly what I thought." Exclaimed Naruto happily. "You know where I could find Sakura-chan?"

"Sure. She's at the hospital in her usual tire. You can go and visit her. I bet she will be very happy to see you."

"Thanks! See ya later!" said Naruto with a thumbs up.

And with that, our number one knuckle-head ninja went to hospital to see what was up with Sakura.

As he was walking down the street, greeting lots of people, passing by the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, he bumped into someone.

With a loud crash he and the other person felt down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't looked at where I stepped" said a disturbed from his thoughts Naruto

"I-It's not a problem. It was m-my fault" said a very gentle voice.

When Naruto raised his head, he couldn't belive what he was staring at.

There, in front of him, was a full grown Hinata with her lavender eyes staring shocked at him.

As he was staring, she managed to say " I-Is t-th-that you N-Naruto-kun?! Said a trembling Hinata in a strange but very gentle and nice voice.

"Hey Hinata! What's up? You really grown up!"…._WOW, _he thought, _ she's so grown up. More beautiful than every girl I ever saw. Wait. What?! What did I just thought?! Yea you idiot. She's beautiful. You know you like it don't you? Yea, with those amazing lavender eyes, that long straight black-to-violet hair, with that blush in her cheeks… Wait! I made her blush or she's sick?_

"Hinata? You're alright? You seem to be a little red. Are you sick or….?"

"N-Naruto-kun…?" _when he came back? Wow, he's so tall and handsome. Hinata! What? Say something! Why? He's staring at you, you dumbass!_

"Are you alright Hinata? You seem a little red. Are you sick? he repetead.

"Y-yes, I-I am a-alright…don't worry about me." said Hinata blushing a deep, red, crimson, blush. _Don't faint….don't faint….don't do this right now! _ She thought to herself.

But she couldn't contain herself and after a little tensed pause, she fainted.

* * *

So? What do you say about my new story? it's damn good right? just joking. i'm sorry if do you think i left you in a cliffhanger. Or maybe not. Actually this is not a very big cliffhanger or something like this...

i want as soon as possible some PMs or rewievs please. i need to know my mistakes


	2. Greetings

New chapter up folks!

Please review or PM but please say something. I need critics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Go on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Greetings

Naruto was purely taken aback. _She fainted?! What have I done?!_

When he started to wake up at reality, realizing that in front of him was an unconscious Hinata. He picked her up and starting to go to the Hyuuga compound. As he walked down the street with Hinata in his hands, he felt her stir up.

Hinata was asleep, but she started to wake up, realizing she was in something warm, and good to feel. She didn't shout her eyes open, but she started to recap everything that went through this day: 1. Waking up from the bed. 2. Rubbing eyes to wake better up 3. Getting dressed and eat in the kitchen. 4. Going outside to receive a new mission from Tsunade. 5. After receiving the mission, she went to the forest to look for some herb as the mission was saying. 6. Returning to the Hokage tower to report the mission progress and hand in the herb. 7. After that she was just wandering in the town when she bumped into someone. 8. She heard some rumors that some people saw Naruto coming through the town but she never belived it. Now really for God's sake. He was away almost three years. But then and there she saw the love of her life, Naruto Uzumaki. 9. She began to apologize. As she was apologizing, she saw him staring at her. He said something about growning up I think. After that I just stayed there begging to myself not to faint. But that happened.

Now that she was cudling around Naruto and sneaking her arms around his waist it was his turn to blush. She felt warm, like home and she was perfectly happy. Naruto could see that. He could see that she was smiling.

After some more steps she woke up and starting to open her eyes. When she did that, she was shocked. Purely shocked.

_Naruto is holding me in his hands?! Is that what happened after I fainted?_

"N-Naruto-kun….?" Said a sleepy Hinata. "What's happening?"

"A-a-a-a…." started a embarrassed Naruto. "Well, we bumped into each other, we were apologizing, well uh-huh-uh I told you that you're grown up and all…..and after that you fainted."

" I thought that I couldn't leave you right there, so I thought to bring you home. Obvious your home. We are approaching anyways so I should be letting you walk by yourself."

He puted her onto her feets and they both walked to her home.

"You don't mind walking you home? Don't you?" asked Naruto

"A-ac-actually I-I enjoy this. I wouldn't reject this." Said a very very red Hinata.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun?" said a courious Hinata

" I was wondering about your health. You're alright? Before you fainted you looked red like a tomato. I initially thought that you blushed but are you sick? Asked a worried Naruto.

"He-He-He….. Actually, y-you're r-right Naruto-kun" said Hinata giggling. "I-I was just b-blushing, I'm n-not sick at all"

"But why you would do that? I intidimate you? Is there any problem I caused to you?" asked an even more worried Naruto.

"N-no….that's not at all….you know…I can't say s-something. Not now. M-maybe later on."

"Please Hinata, please tell me!" demanded a jolty Naruto.

"I-I can't…. I just can't….sorry Naruto-kun" said Hinata

In the meantime the Hyuuga compound was as near as a leaf is to a tree.

They arrived at the front door.

"Naruto-kun…..thank you for taking care of me." Said a blushing Hinata

"That's nothing. And sorry because of me you fainted" said Naruto

"O-ok then…. Good night Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Well…see ya later! Good night Hinata." He said the last part barely above a whisper. But she heard it in the same time she was entering the Hyuuga comound.

_This was close! I almost fainted again. Damn you Hinata. You have to be bolder. You couldn't even say you liked him. It was the perfect moment. But you missed it.-_Thought Hinata

Meanwhile, Naruto was heading back to his home, where he could sink in all of what happened.

As he arrived home, he just changed into his pijamas and entered his bed. Staying like that when the moonlight was beaming on his head he thought:

_Well Naruto? What happened over there?_

A voice in the back of his head was saying like this: "**_Hey kit. You seem to like that girl don't you?" _**The Kyuubi said and he could sense a bit of jelousy in her voice.

_"So what? So what if I like her?" _said and angry and confused Naruto. _"Anyway, she doesn't bother even looking at me. I can bet on this."_

**_"You stupid kit. Why do you think she slutters every word or why she faints all over when you're in the room?"_**She continued.**_ " She likes you"_**

"_Ok. Maybe she likes me. But I can't ever say something like this to her, so this just could be a dream." _He continued. "_So don't bother me anymore and let me sleep."_

* * *

So? I posted it really fast didn't i? Just a few hours interval. I am sorry that this is this short buut i can't wait to public it.

In just one or two hours i managed to get one Follower: Suichi Nawaki and one Favourite: nico2883 and 37 views. I JUST CAN'T BELIVE IT! I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF ANYMORE. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. The new chapter is on the way. Maybe i'll post it in an hour. I dont know. we shall see.

Please review or send me a PM or something. PLEASE i want to know that you are out there.


	3. Hello People

Another chapter. Yeey

Thank you everyone i have a lots of views now. Almost 100! Can you belive this?!

I have already 5 followers: CruxisRemnants;DeisuiNeko;DistantLover23;Tensa-Zangetsu102;Suichi Nawaki

I have already 2 favourites:DistantLover23;nico2883

And 1 review.

Thanks to all of you. You're the best.

* * *

A whole new day started. Naruto was up in his bed and he could swear that a shiver came across his back. He thought about this as a good feeling, that something good is gonna happen.

He changed his clothes, went to the kitchen, the messy kitchen, '_I__ should make some clones to clean up this mess.' _ Everywhere you go, there you will find an instant ramen cup, or a sponge, or even a plate.

Naruto was everything but not a cleany person. He thought that why he would clean and keep his house in order, when he would have gone bersek, or when he would have this feeling of loneliness would come over and devour him. At that time he would only want to destroy everything and would have made the house a mess again. He has a strange way of thinking, doesn't him?

Anyway, after he had his cup of ramen eat, he got out the apartment and went through the street, right to the hospital. There he asked some nurses where he could find Sakura. They pointed him a small room. When he got there, he opened the door slowly.

There, sitting in a chair, next to the bed, was a pink haired girl with her eyes consulting a clipboard.

When he entered, he just stared at her, and she at him, exactly the same way.

She was dumbfounded. She couldn't belive her eyes. Was that Naruto? That Naruto? The old prankster, knuckle-head ninja that she known three years ago?

"Hi Sakura-chan" he said.

"Is that you Naruto? Is that really you?" asked she with couriosity and disbelief.

"Yes. It's me. Why are you so surprised? Asked he

"It's nothing, just that you have changed a lot. I didn't recognized you the first time. I've heard some rumors that you have came back but I couldn't belive it." As she continued. " But you're here! That's cool! How was your journey with Ero-senin?"

"Well, thank you. He is an awesome teacher but I hope I didn't inherted his traits at all. I know! Would you come with me at Ichiraku to have some ramen? I'm very hungry so why not?" said Naruto

"Hmmm….It sounds great. You treat?" said Sakura

"Yea, Yea. I treat. Let's get going already. I'm starving!" said Naruto a lil' bit annoyed.

After they got to Ichiraku, Sakura and Naruto ordered and Naruto started the conversation:

"So? What happened here while I was gone? Something new?"

"Actually, yes. Neji got a girlfriend same with Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Really?! Can't belive this! Who're the lucky ones?"

"Neji got Tenten, Chouji got Ino and Shikamaru got Temari."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. How long they have been together?"

"Well, Neji and Tenten will have about two months, Chouji and Ino almost five months and Shikamaru and Temari will have one month."

"Awesome. So they got to know each other. Umm…..Sakura-chan? Can you tell me where they are? I want to greet them all, they all are my friends right?"

"Hmmmm… Sure! Why not? But let's get going or you would not have a chance to see that Temari. She'll leave soon to Sunagakure."

After they left, and obvious Naruto payed, they bumped into Ino and Chouji that were apparently, coming out of a restaurant. Probably a date.

"Hey Ino, Hey Chouji! What's up guys? Just got out from a date?" Naruto said

"Naruto?!" said both Ino and Chouji.

"Yup! That's me! So? What's up?"

"Yea. We were on a date. So? How have you been? Everything's all right?"

"Sure. No problems at all!"

"Well, okay, good to see you again and welcome to our little Konoha." Said Chouji with a smile on his face.

They left the couple of lovers and they got down the street. They were both very happy. After about ten minutes the have seen a group of six people in front of them. There was Neji with Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru with Temari.

As they got closer to them, they heard a discussion heating up so they got between them to calm them down and greet all of them.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto

All of them turned around to see where the strange voice was coming. When they saw him, all of the tried to collect their jaws from the ground.

"Hello old bud", Kiba managed to say.

"Hi Naruto?!" everyone said with a confused tone in their voice.

"Yea. It's me. Why everyone makes this face? Am I that handsome?" Naruto made a little joke and everyone laughed.

All the girls present were blushing, but when Naruto made a confused face, all of them started in defensive: "NO! Some of we have their boyfriends up here so why would we think that?!" '_Or we could think that even with them here...hehehe...'_ The girls thought.

"Aham…. Let it be on you then. Okay. I just wanted to say hi, so see ya later."

After that, Sakura said that she wanted to stay so Naruto was walking alone through the big Konoha.

He was just passing by a shop when he saw Hinata standing there, on a branch of a tree, all by herself. She looked upset.

_I think she's upset. Why shouldn't I make her laugh a little? A laugh doesn't hurt anyone, does it?_

So with that, he sneaked behind her and leapt onto a higger branch when a *crack* was heard and he felt straight onto Hinata, their faces inch apart.

* * *

So? Do you enjoy the cliffhanger? I liked it pretty much to say no when this ideea poped into my mind.

Anyways, thank all of you for your support. I almost reached 150 views. I was never so happy!

And about the cliffhanger, it will be worth of it. BELIVE ME! A little lemon might be sticked in.


	4. The problem

Chapter 4: The problem

Guys. Sorry for all the inconvenients that I have done to you.

I wanted to rewrite the story because I went to fast with this story. It's like a relationship. This went too fast and I don't want this story to be like all of them. I wanted this to be slower. So I thought that I would delete some chapters and rewrite some of it.

Sorry!

But this will be more, MORE, fluffy just like I wanted it. So let's go on.

* * *

Their faces were inches apart. "_So close. What should I do? Wait. What's with this feeling inside of me? The hell?! Why I would ever want to do that? Hinata is a very good friend but and I always liked her but just as a friend. Why would I want to do something like this and destroy everything I've built? But she's so gorgeous. You can't be serious and say that she doesn't look good. Well she looks much more than good. She looks hundred times better than Sakura-chan. And I would like to kiss her, but what would she think then about me? Let it be. Let it go and throw yourself in this feeling. You'll enjoy it" _Naruto encouraged himself.

Hinata froze. "_WHAT?! How Naruto-kun arrived on me? How this could have happened? And why he is standing there? His eyes are saying that he has a fighting inside of him? He's so sweet like that! Now anything would happen, don't faint! Do not faint! Did you understood Hinata?! DO NOT FAINT!"_

"N-Naruto-kun….?" Whispered Hinata

Naruto came to a decision. With that done, he started to close the distance between them. "_What's happening? What is he doing? He tries to ki-"_ But she couldn't finish her sentence when his lips touched her's. She stopped thinking. Any other brain functions than the sensing one have shouted down. She couldn't move. She just drove into the kiss. The world could now brake apart but they couldn't care less. They both were drove away by the kiss they were sharing right now.

Naruto slowly started to come back from the lack of air. It felt like this lasted for like….infinite. He didn't want to stop. Nor she. "_What?! Is he pulling back already? But I couldn't enjoy this to the maximum. I want more! I want more of Naruto-kun's lips. I WANT THEM! Well, then do something! You can't lose this chance. Maybe he thinks that you didn't enjoyed the kiss and he pulled back because he didn't want to push you futher in something he did."_

But she lost the chance.

Naruto pulled back and then he pulled himself off Hinata's body. They were facing each other, their eyes locked into each other's. Naruto was trying to search even one tip in Hinata's eyes that the kiss was good, or if she was going to slap him or if she was going to run away. But he found none. She was looking right through him like she was thinking of something important.

_"What happened? Did he really kissed me? What should I say? Wait. If he kissed me that means he likes me? No. That could not happen in a hundred years. He likes Sakura-chan. So why he kissed me? Say something! He starts to leave! DO SOMETHING"!_

Naruto thought that Hinata was annoyed and he started to leave but he felt a hand sticking him to the ground. He looked at that hand. It was Hinata's. He cocked his head one sided like he was confused.

"N-Naruto-kun….? What happened? Why did you k-kissed m-me?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

"S-Sorry Hinata. I didn't meant it to happen. I was going to come to you and to say some jokes but I never wanted do insult you in anyway. Sorry for th-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Hinata fled off.

She was going home where she could confess all what happened to her beloved pillow which she shared her happiness, tears, and other feelings.

He remained dumbfounded. _"She left? Well, I should go home too. I will think about what happened there._"

Then he went off. Meanwhile Hinata just managed to arrive home.

"Hey pillow. How have you been? I had the best day ever!" (Hinata was talking to her pillow as if it wasn't obvious) "Can you belive that Naruto-kun, My NARUTO-KUN, kissed me?! And the bonus is that I didn't fainted. It was the best day!"

With that, she changed her clothes, went to bed and she felt asleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto was in his bed thinking hard about what had happened.

"_So…I kissed Hinata and she fled away. But why did I wanted to kiss her? I like Sakura-chan right? Hinata looks better than Sakura-chan and she never hit me nor she wanted to go out with me just because I treated her. Actually I never asked her out. Or I ever payed attention to her. I always left her in the background. Now that I think of it, she always fainted in front of me or she blushed. But why?_"

"**Well kit, it seems you scared her off."** said The Kyuubi giggling.

"Yeah...Thanks you for the morale boost" he said sarcasticly.

"**Sure. Anytime. Why won't you come here for a little bit?****"**

"Ok."

Naruto then got up in a lotus position, and started to concentrate.

As if it was a blink of an eye, he was in front of her cage.

"So? What did you wanted to talk about?"

"**Hmm...Let's see. I saw what happened with that little Hyuuga, and wondered something. In those years you were so dense to the girls that have been next to you. I want to ask you one question. What sex do you think I am?"**

Naruto didn't expected this. And if you stay to think about it, he always wondered what The Kyuubi's sex really was.

The Kyuubi heard what he was thinking and she was little surprised that he thought of her.

"**Well...Close you eyes for one moment and do not open them until i tell you."**

"O-Ok."

Then she started to shrink. And shrink and shrink until she was a little taller than Naruto. Maybe a few centimeters.

**"Now, open your eyes."**

When he did that, he fought the biggest nosebled he had untill now.

* * *

It will be more fluffyness. I swear. And I'm sorry again.


	5. The solution

Chapter 5: The solution.

Hey guys. I'm sorry for what happened. I swear to God that i won't do that again. I apologize to all of those people who read, and enjoyed those chapters I deleted, but it was for the sake of this story. Sorry again. Now this chapter will have a little fluffyness in it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Recap: **"Now, open your eyes."**

When he did that, he fought the biggest nosebled he had untill now.

* * *

In front of him sat the most beautiful woman he saw in his life. She had a long straight crimson red hair that was falling to her waist. Her eyes were pure red with a slight slit in the middle of them. Her curved body was perfectly aligning to her clothes. Her breasts were a DD size going to an E size. Her body was slim but firm. She was all a man could ask from a woman. She was the beauty in bones and flesh.

When he looked at her closer, he felt something twitching….he looked down to his body to see….nothing different. He then felt the twitching again. Now he knew it was coming from his heart. He then shout his eyes wide open. He just realized something. Now he was sure. Now he knew what he felt.

In his shock he could say just one thing: "Beautiful"

She then blushed slightly. She heard just one time in her thousand years of life this word. And it came from a certain whiskered blond bot. It was eight years ago.

**_*Flashback*_**

It was a dark night when a certain blond boy was in his bed, contemplating on something. He had an internal struggle. He wanted to end his life but he didn't know why. He wanted to stop the bad things that the people around him thought he had done. He wanted to free the world from the "Demon Brat". But he didn't knew why he was called that.

All the doors and windows were locked. Yes. It was that day. The 10th October. The day when he got the most deathful glares from the people around him. He then couldn't sustain this and he felt unconscious.

When he woke up, he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was floating in water. He then rose up and looked around. All around him were sewers and pipes. In front of him were some big poles that looked like a cage. In the middle of them he saw the sign that wrote 'Seal' on it.

He then approached and saw something moving. Then a big red eye staring at him.

"**So you finally came**." Said a powerful voice behing the poles.

"Who are you? And what are you doing inside my body?

"**I am The Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. And I was sealed inside of you**."

"But how? I thought that The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime back in the Third Great Ninja War."

"**You can't kill something like me that easy boy. I was just sealed inside of you**"

Then The Kyuubi rose up at her full majestic.

Naruto starred wide eyed. He never saw something like this in his whole short life.

In his shock, he said just one thing: "Beautifull"

_End Flashback_

**"Thank you. You're the first man who said that to me. Twice."**

(A/N: Kurama is much more normal in her human form. Not that fear most monster)

He then got back from his shock. He was now looking at the beautiful woman in fron of him. He said something surprising to her:"Please close you eyes too."

After that, he started to concentrate.

Thirthy minutes passed. All the sewers and pipes and those creepy walls were gone. Now Naruto sat in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. If you look further, you could see a hill. In his left, was a river that was flooding down the way. Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing, next to Kurama.

He then said:"You can look now. Sorry it took so long."

She then opened her eyes to be amazed. No one did this to her. She was shocked to see every single detail on the trees and over everything.

Ever the poles were gone. She could do everything she wanted.

"**Thank you Naruto.**"

"Sure. No problem" he said blushing." I thought you would like this much more than those creepy walls."

"**Yes. I appreciate that. But what have you done to the poles that were restricting me?"**

"Watch and see" And with that, he went to her, took her left hand and put a ring to her finger ring.(that sounded odd)

After he let her hand, she took a closer look. On one side of the ring it wrote: "Seal" and on the other side it was wrote:"Beautiful"

"**Thank you again Naruto. This is beautiful"**

"Not as beautiful and gorgeous as you are. And now, I never asked your name." at this, Kurama blushed a little, and this time Naruto saw the blush.

"**That's an odd question. No one asked me until now. Well, my true name is Kurama**"

"Awesome! You have a wonderful name."

And with that, he felt drained from the concentration of changing the cage he felt asleep.

***_End_ _Flashback_***

* * *

Naruto got up from his bed and with his usual laziness, he hopped up in his jumpsuit and made breakfast. As always, a instant cup of ramen. He loved ramen more than life. After eating, he went outside his apartament, and he was going to take a long walk through the village to clear his mind.

Surprisingly all the people were in a very good mood. _"What's going on here? I thought I have seen a devilish smile on Tsunade's face when I arrived, but I never thought that the all village will come and join in her mood. Just what the hell is happening here?!"_

With all of these people, he couldn't see straight where he was heading for. Blindily walking through the village when he bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't saw you." When he straightened his back, he faced a pink haired kunoichi. "Hello, Sakura-chan". _"Why didn't she hit me already?! When I would bump into her she would beat the hell out of me. Now that's freaking me out._"

"Hello, Naruto!"

"Yea…. Sakura? What's happening with all of you? What's with this sudden change in mood?"

"Well you don't know right? You just arrived a few days ago so I should put you up-to-date with the news."

"What news? Good or bad?"

"Of course good you idiot! The festival is coming in just a couple of weeks and all of the people started the preparations.

"What festival?"

"This is the 16th year from the attack of the Nine-tailed beast"

"Ohh, I remember, you're right…"

"Naruto? Something's bothering you?"

"Nee, it's nothing. Just an unfortunate event had place last night…"

"Naruto? What happened? Are you hurt? 'Cuz if you got in any problem I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"No! It's nothing like _that _"

"So if you didn't got in any problem, what's the big idea?"

"Actually, it is a really HUGE problem, and I'm confused."

"Naruto? What happened?"

"I can't tell you right here, in the middle of the street with all of this people who could be listening to us."

"Ok. Then let's go to my place!"

"Alright!"

* * *

And with that they left to Sakura's house.

"So? Now you can tell me. What happened?"

"I-I…kinda…uh.."

"Spit it out already!"

"I kinda kissed Hinata…"

"You did what?!" said a very annoyed Sakura. "What on earth was in your head?!" _"He kissed her. That means he know what she feels for him. Is he only playing with her feelings? Because if that is happening, he would better leave the village untill he can."_

_"_It's not like that! I was just walking through the village, when I saw her on a branch, in a tree. She seemed deep in thoughts. So I wondered what happened and I wanted just to cheer her up! So I went to the tree, jumped on a higher branch, but it broke and I felt right onto her, mouth-to-mouth. So I didn't meant it. But to be honestly, I enjoyed it very much. But after we broke apart, she starred into my eyes, and fled off. I spent the whole night thinking at this, but nothing came into my mind."

"Ah. I understand. So you didn't actually meant it. It was all an accident?"

"Yea, kinda of. But I enjoyed the kiss."

"Hmmm…..It seems that is only a way out of this." *akward silence between them* "Naruto, do you like Hinata?"

"Yea, I like her, but only as a friend. Why?"

"Because you will invite her to be your date at the festival!"

"What?! Are you nutts?! I can't to something like that to her! I don't want to play with her!"

"You won't. Listen to me Naruto. This is very important."

"O-Ok…"

"Naruto, you will invite her to be you date at the festival. Did you heared me?"

"Yeah… but still, why?"

"Because she will think that you only played with her and you'll broke her heart. That's what do you want to happen?"

"No! I won't let something like this happen, EVER!"

"Ok. But besides only inviting her to the festival, you will enjoy her company and you will want to get each other known better. You heared me?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. Now get out of here, and go invite her to that party!"

"Ok!"

_"I'm a genius! Hinata loved Naruto since she was just a child and now, she will have her boy. You owe me one Hinata!" _

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto just arrived at the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

He knocked at the huge door and waited. When he saw the door moving he froze. He totally forgot that he was going to ask Hinata's father to allow him to take her to the festival, and Hiashi Hyuuga was standing right there, in front of him.

"Heya Pops! Hinata's home?"

"Hello Uzumaki-san. Yes she is home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I came to discuss something with her and with you too Pops."

"Sure. Now enter to have a normally discussion."

Hiashi led the way to the living room, in the center of it, a huge table where you could serve the dinner with about twenty people.

He pointed to a chair across his own and said: " Is there any problem Uzumaki-san?"

"No. I just came here to ask Hinata to go to the festival with me, and I came here to ask your permission too."

"Sure. You can take her to the festival. But listen to me boy." Now Hiashi was in a more serious tone. "If you will ever hurt Hinata, I swear that I will come for you, and kill you even if you have that demonic power in you. Be well aware of that."

Naruto was scared, but he didn't let it to be shown.

"Sure thing! I will never hurt her in anyway!"

"Ok then, I should get going and let you two some privacy, that's right Hinata my daughter?"

Hiashi looked to the stairs to see a little trembling Hinata at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-yes father. C-could you leave us alone?" said Hinata very gently and soft

When she came to the light, her face was redder than a tomato.

* * *

So? A little bit of cliff hanger, right? Well, as you can see, I'm not that kind of writer who thinks that Hiashi would be a dumbass. So here he is!

The next chapter will be as always a week later or tonight. I don't know. I shoulda make time, should i?

Now, i know i'm not the best writter of them all, but I do my best ya' know? So if you don't get upset, could you leave me a review or a PM or anything like that? Please.


	6. Light-headed

Chapter 6: Light-headed

No, I'm not dead. Sorry if this is what you thought, but those two weeks were the most important for my grades so sorry. But now i am in my holiday so i will write more often. This is just the start. I will post another chapter this day, sooner or later. But don't worry. It will be another chapter today.

And sorry again!

* * *

Recap: Hiashi looked to the stairs to see a little trembling Hinata at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-yes father. C-could you leave us alone?" said Hinata very gently and soft

When she came to the light, her face was redder than a tomato.

* * *

"Hello N-Naruto-kun. What are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata was purely shocked. '_Why did he came here? Have I done something wrong? Or the Hokage summoned us? Just what's happening?!_'

"Hi Hinta-_chan_! How are you doing?" '_Guess that is a good start…'_

"I'm ok. I just h-heard you talking to my dad. So? What's happening?" '_WAIT! What?! He called me '-chan'. This is the first time Naruto-kun called me like that. This is even more confusing right now. But that could mean he likes me? No. That would be crazy'_

"Well…" '_I don't know how to put it in words….Why is this so difficult?' "_I came here to talk to your father first, to get his _acceptance_, and after that to come to you. So…. I don't want to beat it around the bush, so, Hinata, would you want to come with me, as a _date_, to the upcoming festival?"

'_Date…date…..date….date… Naruto-kun asked me to go on a date with him?! No, No, No, NOOOO! Do NOT faint now Hinata. Not now!'_

But as we all know Hinata, she fainted.

Naruto rushed at her:"Hinata! Hinata-chan! You're all right? What happened?" He asked all but shouting Hiashi.

He responded calmly: "Nothing Uzumaki-san. She will be all right." With that he left leaving both of them alone.

'_What should I do? What happened to her?_ _Just wait you dumbass.' "_**She fainted kit. That's all.**"

Now Naruto found himself in a strange situation. '_As long as she passed out I could get my time filled until she gives me an answer.' _"**I could help you with that kit. Just come over here.**"

_'Ok.'_

Naruto now was trying to concentrate to go in Kurama's cage.

"Ok, now I'm here. What do you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

After the discuss between Kurama and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata stirring in her sleep. He didn't wanted to wake her up, so he just waited. Now the time has come to hear an answer.

"Uhh….What happened to me?" she said.

"Well, I asked you to go with me at the festival, as a date, and you fainted."

Hinata saw black before her eyes when she recalled that memory. '_Naruto-kun actually invited me to go on a date with him. And to go to the festival in front of all those people. Now say something!'_

"Oh. You're r-right, Naruto-kun." She made a pause here as she was thinking on something very important. "And the answer is YES." Hinata shouted, and hugging him so tightly, that he could barely breathe. But as soon as it came, as soon as it ended. Hinata withdraw and now you could say she was illuminating all the room with a red colour. Her face was the reddest shade of red. Now, let's be serious. Naruto invited her on a date. She could barely speak.

Now Naruto said something: "So? When the festival actually starts? I want to buy some new clothes ya'know, it's a special occasion after all."

'_Now he gets new clothes for me! What happened when you were away Naruto-kun?'_

"But, Naruto-kun, I don't want to be a moment spoiler, but why would you invite me out?"

"Well Hinata-chan…." _'He said the '-chan' again.' _"I've wanted to get to know you better"

"O-ok, the festival starts in about a week or so."

"Good. Now I should leave, right?" said Naruto awkwardly.

"N-no, that's not needed. If you want, you c-can stay."

"Oh no, Hinata you're too kind. I can't. I shoulda go home."

"No need to worry Uzumaki-san. You can stay." Interjected Hiashi.

"Oh. If that's the case... O-Ok. Thanks Pops"

"Now go get changed Hinata, Uzumaki-san."

"O-ok father. We should go now Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she grabbed his hand and went with him upstairs.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I will go and make a shower, you could go and get comfortable in the bed."

'_In the bed? We will sleep together?! No. I can't do that to her. But WOW. She looks terribly good. She's really grown up. I think her breasts size is bigger than E. Almost as big as Tsunade's. STOP! What's with those perverted things?! Hinata is your friend, not your girlfriend. Or not yet. She is looking soooo good. And I've always thought for Hinata as more than a friend. She was always there for me. All of the girls were chasing after Sasuke, all but her. I never saw her to do that. She even helped and encouraged me back then at then Chunin exams. Thanks to her I am what I am now. Sure. I will see what happens at the festival and after that I will decide. And now, a little peek won't hurt.' _Said him to himself with a pervert grin on his face.

* * *

Hinata was barely containing herself. Naruto invited her in town as his date. Not Sakura, but her! She was so happy!

Hinata was now putting her clothes in the bin and she was totally naked and prepared to enter the shower.

Naruto was going tip-on-top his feet to not be heard. He cracked the door a little and peeked inside when he saw what he would have dreamed to see his whole life. Hinata was there, totally naked, completely oblivious that her beloved one was peeking at her beautifulness.

Naruto was amazed. '_She is the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life! She has so big breasts and her curved body, Oh my dear God, I couldn't ever belive If someone told me this. I am so lucky to see this.'_

* * *

Sorry guys for forcing you to review. If you don't want to review you don't have to. I was just overconfident in my writing skills. Sorry.

If you don't want... (sad face) it's only your will.

And thanks for your followers and favourites

Followers:

ACSkywalker

Black's Wolfgirl22

DarthPain224

DeziiGimace

DistantLover23

Lovely Bubbles 45

Mewsix78

SkylarUnih

Unique95

beautiful sexy angel

caj284

dark- danny blue

demon of revenge

dj ak47

narutoxhinata1232

nico2883

nolanv3

otakuprincess4life

popjack

wolfmoon30

and Favourites:

101Envy101

ACSkywalker

AnimeMangaLover23

Ayrmed

Black's Wolfgirl22

CruxisRemnants

DeisuiNeko

DeziiGrimace

DistantLover23

Johnny Spectre

Mewsix78

MissMellark

Nyanta Ota

SkylarUnih

Tensa-Zangetsu102

Unique95

YungHime

beautiful sexy angel

dark- danny blue

dj ak47

hikarushidou14

ichirukiluv

kyuusumiyuki

ladyecco

masterinu9

narutoxhinata1232

nolanv3

otakuprincess4life

zolpark777

Thanks to all of you for your supporting! And review only if you want. Thanks for all you've done for me. Love ya all.


	7. Curiosity

Chapter 7:Curiosity

Hey folks another chapter.

* * *

Recap: Naruto was going tip-on-top his feets to not be heared. He cracked the door a little and peeked inside when he saw what he would have dreamed to see his whole life. Hinata was there, totally naked, completely oblivious that her beloved one was peeking at her beautifulness.

Naruto was amazed. '_She is the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life! She has so big breasts and her curved body, Oh my dear God, I couldn't ever belive I am so lucky to see this._

* * *

Hinata never knew she was watched. Now really, who could ever go and sneak a peek at her in her house and more accurately in her bathroom? No one could. Except a big pervert. Naruto. If anyone would come by and would catch Naruto, he would be in hospital for at least a month. But the luck was on Naruto's side this day.

Hinata was already naked, and ready to enter the shower. Naruto was watching her and couldn't stop His eyes were locked at her body. '_Even in my dreams I couldn't imagine someone would look like this. Even Pervy-Sage would be jealous.'_ Hinata was turning around, and showing to Naruto her full splendor. She didn't payed attention at the door. She was in her own world. '_Naruto-kun is sleeping at my house, in my own room, and to add fuel to the fire he actually invited me to a date! A REAL DATE! Oh God thanks for your blessing! Ok, now I should go get a shower and then cuddle in Naruto's arms. Should I use that excuse that after the shower I am cold? It would work, but I don't know how he will react. Uh…. Well, I will cross that bridge when the time comes. Now let's enjoy the shower'_

'_Ok. Done with this sneaky-peeky thing. I should go and get comfy in the bed and wait for her. Oh God she really turns me on.' _Everyone would have said that If they saw his erect staff.

By the time Hinata was showering, Naruto got into the bed and hurried to sleep. Or pretend to be asleep. '_I hope Hinata would get some nice pijamas and show me a little more. Hehe' _

Naruto was so excited, he almost forgot that Hinata was his friend, not _girlfriend_ and he was starting to have erotic daydreams with her. Meanwhile Hinata was just getting out of the shower and drying her hair.

When she got out of the bathroom, she had some actually slim pijamas, exactly what Naruto thought she would have. You could see every curve on her. And by the way, she wasn't wearing a bra. She got up into the bed, and started to cuddle next to Naruto.

She then heard him stirring and she got a little bit away from him, to not wake up some suspicions. Naruto turned to her side and looked at her: "Hinata, you're alright? I thought you was next to me, but when I turned you wasn't there. I thought I dreamed it, but if I don't mind to do that one more time."

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I was a bit c-cold after the shower and you were warm and I thought I could cuddle next to you. But I won't do that another time."

"Actually Hinata, as I said, I didn't dislike it, you can come here if you want. No one wants to get you sick right?" '_That should work. But I never thought that Hinata would do such a thing. Though I like it, I could feel her skin so close to mine, and her breasts, God, those big breasts. Now I shouldn't turn around to don't bring up some suspicions about _that_ hard staff. She may say that I am a pervert and shoo me out of her house.'_

'_He really accepted my offer? It's because those pijamas or what? Anyway, go get him already!'_

Hinata got closer to Naruto and almost hugged him from behind. She just had her hand put onto his waist.

'_Wow. He really is hot. He really turns me on but I should never say that to him or do anything suspicious.'_

With those perverted thoughts, Naruto was fast asleep. Hinata was watching how his chest was raising and falling from his breaths.

He started to dream about Hinata. She was dressed in a tight red dress, she wasn't wearing a bra and he could feel her big tits in his hands. The things started to get hot between those two and sooner or later, Hinata was streaping down her clothes for Naruto.

He started mumbling in his sleep:"Ummm…Hi-…Na-…..Ta…..That's so….good….go….on…don't be shy….come on….get those annoying…panties off…and let's go back….to work….."

Hinata was red. She almost exploded. Obvious, she heard all those mumblings from Naruto. '_Is he dreaming about m-me? Then why not give him a little gift?'_

She then got up, then she leaned further to his face. Hinata couldn't wait anymore. She wanted those lips. She leaned even further and got their lips locked into a long kiss. She felt a tingling sensation inside her. More accurately, between her legs. Now she was really turned on. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to wake Naruto up and do those crazy and satisfying things to him. She wanted him more than everything. She then felt him stirring from the lack of air. She got away from him and got to her side of bed.

She heard him mumbling: "H-Hinata is that you?"

"Umm….Yes N-Naruto-kun. Something happened?"

"Not really, Hinata is this a dream?"

'_What should I say?'_

"Yes Naruto-kun. This is a dream."

* * *

I will put another chapter today or tomorrow. Now listen. I will make this story like: "Choose your own adventure"

here are my ideas:

a) Naruto sees Hinata naked and a ancient Hyuuga tradition enters, that Naruto has to marry Hinata. If you chose this one send me a PM with this subject: "Hyuuga tradition"

b)After the festival, Pain attacks and Hinata confeses...etc...after that Naruto and Hinata are a you chose this one, send me PM with this subject: "Pain attacks"

* * *

and i'd like some ideas for the Kekkei Genkai's. every idea will be take in consideration. And don't forget to write the abilities of the Kekkei Genkai. The time limit will be the next Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

Chapter 8: Dream

Hey guys. Another chapter, and by the way, this one is far the longer one i wrote and it's a...(badum puff) LEMON! You heard right. This chapter is a whole lemon. I hope you will enjoy this and i want you reviews about it. SOOO...HIT IT MAN!

* * *

Recap: She heard him mumbling: "H-Hinata is that you?" "Umm….Yes N-Naruto-kun. Something happened?" "Not really, Hinata is this a dream?"

'_What should I say?'_

"Yes Naruto-kun. This is a dream."

* * *

"Ok. Hinata… I wanted to tell you something. If this is a dream, at least I can remove a stone from my heart" said Naruto a bit hesitant.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know, while you were in the bathroom, I came to you to say that I don't have any pijamas and I will sleep in my usual clothes. But…. I cracked the door to avert you that I was there, but, let's say it like this, I took a peek. I was amazed. I _am _amazed by your beautifulness. I honestly say that I was a dumbass to don't see that until now. I am sorry and I just wanted to tell you that I start to like you. I mean like _like_ you. And not just for your body…..you know…..that's why I wanted to get you know, and the upcoming festival it's a bonus."

Hinata was shocked. _'Naruto did what?! And wait, he said he likes me like _that_?! Now Hinata say something! We don't want him to think that this is not a dream right? This could go better than you think.'_

"N-No problem Naruto-kun. S-So you said you l-liked what you saw?"

"Y-yeah. Told you already that I like your body so you don't need to be shy." '_Awww, she's so cute when she's blushing, how couldn't I see that earlier? I'm such a stupid boy…'_

"Well, Naruto-kun, if you liked what you saw, would you like to see me again?" '_This is just great! Twice a day?!' _Naruto thought.

"S-Sure. But only if you don't mind. I don't want to force you or something like that."

"N-No. It's my choice. I want it." '_I'm really doing this. I'm stripping for Naruto-kun'_

"O-Ok then"

With that said, Hinata got onto her feet and started to bring her shirt up. Slowly, teasing Naruto. Finally she reached her breasts, and slower than usual, she finally took off her shirt. Naruto couldn't help but stare. Stare at her perfect body. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra. Nor Naruto cared. He likes what he sees.

"C-Can I touch you?" '_He's so sweet when he look shy. Now this could go far as far to _that._ Do I really want this? Do I really want to have sex with Naruto-kun? Of course you want it. But he thinks that this is a dream. How he will react when he will find the truth? Well, I will cross that bridge when it comes to me. Now, enjoy yourself.'_

"S-Sure. You can d-do anything you want."

That's everything Naruto needed to hear. He got up from Hinata's bed, and went straight to her. He then grabbed her breasts with his hands. Those big, milky and soft breasts of her's. Naruto never thought those could feel like this. He thought something different but the sensation was more than he could expect from a piece of flesh. He then started to rub her nipples. Hinata let out a moan: "Ohh…Naruto-kun". He took this as an good point and went further. He leaned further and kissed her nipple. She let out another moan, but a longer one:"Ohh…Naruto-kun…..It's so good." She then had her hands put onto his head, and started to stroke his hair. Naruto took this as an another good point, and started to lick her left breast, and nipple, and with the free hand, he was squeezing her right breast. This turned them both on. Very on. Hinata was upset now. Naruto was exploring her chest and all she could do in exchange was to stroke his hair."Naruuuto-kun, your shirt is in my waay…" said an almost slutty then stopped, and then looked in her eyes. He could see just lust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He then broke away from her, and taking his shirt off, he throwed it away over the room. Hinata was now pleasured. She had her hands put onto Naruto's chest. She could feel his body stiff a bit at her touch, but soon he relaxed. He almost forced him to come to her. She looked straight into his eyes and like an invisible force was pulling their heads closer to each other. When their lips met, Hinata thought she was in heaven. To have her lifetime crush kissing her, and more than that, liking her, she was in purely heaven. But as soon as the kiss started, they both grew more lustfull, and the kiss grew more passionate. _'Now I'm making out with Naruto-kun and he thinks that this is just a dream. Well, in a way it's a dream. A dream came true for me. I love him and he likes me. What could I ask more from heaven's?'_ "Ruuto-kun….I want you."

His eyes shot straight wide when he heard those words. And how passionate and lustfull Hinata's voice sounded, he couldn't bear anymore. Nor that he wanted to resist. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. So with those words said, he went down straight to her night trousers. He took them easy off, when he saw a piece of string was in his way. "It's o-okay Naruto-kun. I want this more than everything." Now Naruto was pissed off. He took the piece of string in his hands, and litteraly ripped the off. Hinata was surprised with his action but she knew that her panties were in the way.

Naruto was amazed. He never saw a woman's pussy this close but he expected it to be more….different. Anyway, he got straight to the job. He started to rub her clit with his index finger and with the two fingers from his free hand, he started to literally penetrate her pussy. At first he entered slowly in her. But then she slipped a big moan: "Uhhhh….Narutooooo! This is so goooood!". This was a very good sign! He went deeper just to find a barrier. A slight piece of flesh. He knew from his researching from Pervy Sage's books that that piece of flesh was her barrier to her virginity. If she had that, it means she was still a flower. If she hadn't had that, it meant that she was deflowered. Ant Naruto was very happy that he found something like this. Even if he was in a dream,(this is what he thought but they were actually in the real world) he didn't want to deflower her. Or not now. More exactly, not with his fingers. Hinata was approaching her climax and almost shouted: "Naruto-kun! I'm cuuuming!" With that said, she let her way to her juices to take place all over Naruto's hand. _'If with two fingers I made her cum this easy, I wonder how it will feel if I add another finger, or do it with my mouth. Anyway I should concentrate at the task at hand.' _With those thoughts, Naruto leaned further to her pussy's clit and started to lick on it. He thought that it wasn't a bad idea to make a combo so he inserted a third finger in her pussy and started to go up and down while he was licking her clit. This was more that Hinata could ever take. This sensation was sending shivers to her body and she knew she wouldn't resist longer if he continued this way. He saw her panting and with a big smile on her face, a sign that she liked it and she was close to her climax again. So Naruto picked up the pace. He fingered her more harder and roughly, though she liked it, and licked with a renewed vigor he never thought he would have. Hinata couldn't bear it anymore, so she let all out, screaming:"I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming!" She said with a pleasured face. After the humongous orgasm he given to her, she was panting heavily. Naruto took her in brides style, and put her onto the bed. He then looked at her in her full splendor. He could see all her body from where he was, and he loved it.

Hinata was exhausted from that huge orgasm, but she thought that she might give Naruto a payback. With that said, she turned over, in a way she was onto the top of him, and started to take his pants off. He was at the start confused, but now he knew what she was going to do. With that pants off, only the boxers remained. Hinata was marveling at his length struggling to get out of those stupid boxers. It was huge! At last she was a virgin so she couldn't imagine it this big. Anyway, she approached and slowly got off what remained as clothes. The "Little Naruto" bumped out and amlost hit her face. She couldn't help herself but marvel. She never thought of something like this big, never ever in her life. But that thing was hers now. She quickly grabbed it in her soft hands and started stroking it. Naruto let slip out from his mouth a little moan:"Oh…This is just great. Hinata where did you know how to satisfy a man like this?" He didn't got an answer though, Hinata had an idea. With that idea in her head, she leaned closer to his length, and kissed the top of his lower head. After seeing that Naruto liked it, and observing "Little Naruto" twitching in her hands, she got him in her mouth. At first she just stayed with his member in her mouth, but then she realized that she had to do more. So she started to move up and down, giving him his very first blowjob. After seeing that he enjoyed this more than just stroking his member, she started licking his lower head from inside her mouth. She played a bit and she could also feel the precum. He was closer to his climax. She then felt his length twitching in her mouth a bit and he said:"I'm about to cum" but as soon as he finished his sentence, Hinata's mouth was already full with his seeds. She tried to swallow it all, but little drops got out of her mouth. As "Little Naruto" went limp for a moment, Hinata got up and with her right hand, she took all of his semen rom her face and inserted it in her mouth with the help of her fingers. At the sight of this slutty action, "Little Naruto" was more than ready to start the main event. His length was in it's full majesty, and ready for more action. She then got up and came closer to Naruto's face, willing to initiate another passionate kiss. She was over him, with her body sticked to his body, in a kiss. As soon as it started, Hinata felt something hard rubbing onto her lower "lips". She then realized that it was Naruto's best friend, "Mr. Little Naruto". She then started to rub against his length with her pussy. Naruto went wild and asked for entrance with his tongue in her mouth. She was more than willing and she let him enter, starting the eternal dance of love. As any human who could live, they needed air. Hinata was the one who broke the kiss, panting from the lack of air. But then she leaned to Naruto's ear and whispered seductively: "I want you now."

That's all Naruto could ask for. As soon as he heared those words, he turned around to be on top of her and positioned his best friend at the entrance of the "woman's mistery hole". Hinata then nodded, and Naruto slowly entered her. Hinata was now beaming. For the first time in her life, she felt complete, literally, and figuratively. Naruto then went a little further and met the barrier he confronted before. He sent an reassuring look at Hinata who nodded, and he slowly broke the barrier. Hinata grasped in pain. This was as painfull as she expected it to be. Naruto felt that she was in pain, and he stopped and waited for her to be well again. After some few seconds, she was ok and signaled Naruto he could continue. The pain was still there, though a little bit easier to support and little by little subduting. Naruto slowly started to thrust in her, and soon the pain was replaced with the most pleasurable feeling Hinata could ever have. She was in heaven. The pain disappeard completely, but a sensation of pleasure overhelmed her. That sensation sent shiver along her spine. '_So this is how sex feels like. It's just simply great'_ Both Hinata and Naruto thought.

After a few more minutes of pleasure and thrusting, they were both reaching their climax. "Hinata…I'm cumming. Even if this is a dream, I don't want to do it inside you."

"Naruto….I'm cumming too. I want you and me to cum together. And don't worry about getting me pregnant. I had already put a barrier of chakra inside my womb."

"O-ok then…..here it comes! I'm cumming Hinata-_chan_!" almost shouted Naruto.

"Mee tooooo!" shouted.

And with that they both cummed inside each other. It was the best feeling in the world.

As soon as they finished they broke away and were panting heavily and smiling to each other that they achieved the eternal bond in love.

* * *

And here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. And please do something about the poll. I really want your opinions about this "Choose your own adventure" thing and please say something about the poll.

And look at this: A Naruto spotlight. One of the best story about NaruHina (and it's a harem btw): Students of the Snake by brown phantom.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please review. I wanna hear you about what you think about this chapter. (Lots and lots "About")


	9. Chapter 9: The reminder

Chapter 9: The reminder.

So guys, please don't flame me for my laziness. I know, I know, it's been almost four weeks since I updated whis story, but I was kinda in a writer's block. So sorry. I really am so sorry, but you had no idea how stressful the freakin' school could be, especially with those exams over my head. Yeah, Here and there, but don't worry, because now I'm in high spirits, and i hope to update sooner.

This chapter is kinda a filler, but anyway. Go on!

* * *

Recap: As soon as they finished they broke away and were panting heavily and smiling to each other that they achieved the eternal bond in love.

* * *

The sun was just rising up from the boredom of night. The birds were chirping happily, the snakes were hissing as ever, the locusts were rubbing their back feet to make that specific sound that was always a melody to every person in the world, except for one Hinata Hyuuga. She didn't want to get EVER out of her dreamy state. Everything was fuzzy. She felt like she just had the most beautiful night in her life. Yes. She now replayed all the informations that happened last night. Naruto came over her house, he then asked her father for permission to take her to the festival, and she overheard that. She came down the stairs, Naruto invited her to the upcoming festival, and she fainted. Then he had to go home, but at the very least, he had to stay over. She went to shower all the sweat and dirt from her training with Kiba and Shino today, when she cought Naruto peeking on her. She invented a new shade of red then and there. But she paied it no mind, to give a more ample view to her Naruto-kun, thus making him very turned on seeing her body like that.

Then Naruto got into the bed and drifted off to sleep. He then dreamed something about Hinata and annoying panties. That was when she fainted for the second of third time in that night. But she paied it no mind. She then dreamed something similar to Naruto, but in a more, more precise and horny way. She thought that she just had love with Naruto the very other night. She couldn't contain her excitement. But as soon as she turned her head, her world of hope and happiness shattered. Naruto was fully dressed and everything seemed normal. In her dream, everything in the room was thrown away by their lust. But this morning, all things were in their place. Nothing better, nothing worse. So she thought two things. One,(and the most probably and benefited her situations) was that Naruto cleaned all up after the night of lustfulness. Or two,(though she disliked this one very much) was that all was a dream, that nothing happened, and she moaned and orgasmed in her sleep, probably worrying Naruto.

The former was her favourite, since the latter was the worst. She had just experienced all the way to Heaven and back, and to think it was just a dream, a sick dream, that couldn't be repeated in the real life, was purely mind-blowing!

She was brought up from her trace of thoughts as she felt Naruto stir next to her.

He then started to wake up, only to feel something strange. He was lying on something softer than his usually hard bed, he started to replay the events of the other nights as well. He then smiled with fondness as he thought that he just got the most beautiful and still0developing girl in the village. But then he started to think of what happened between him and Kurama not too long ago.

She was a very beautiful woman and a very nice person. He then thought of all the ways he met her up until today. He smiled again with fondness and happiness.

But then one special thought came over his mind.

**_*Flashback*_**

Today was a not so nice day. It was the sixth year from the attack of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. A blonde boy was running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Yet again, it was the time when all the civilians and shinobi of the village wanted to burn away from the world of living the 'Demon Brat' who took all their beloved one's from them six years ago.

As he was running for his life from a mob full of angry as always people, he turned the corner to the right, and then another one but this time to the left, to get in a dark alley, he ran to the end of it until he met a dead-end. He thought that he lost the mob, but within the group of hateful people, there were some shinobis too. They immediately spotted the boy down the alley. He now cursed his luck.

After the mob turned the last corner, they saw just a little blond boy crying his heart out to the world. They went to him thinking that the 'Demon Brat' didn't had to cry for nothing, so with the help of some other citizens, a group of 6 people consisting in only men, walked over to the little Naruto Uzumaki.

He heard them whisper to themselves "What should we do now with him. More suffering for The Demon Brat than the last time right?" "Sure. But this time, let me do it". He was sure that this night will be a long one.

"Now, Now. Look what we have here! The Demon Boy. You little monster, would you like a short kill or a long one? Ofcourse I wouldn't let you chose! You should suffer from what you did to us and to our beloved one's six years ago. It's time for repayment!"

It was always like this in this period of the year. Naruto would go out to look for his Jiji, he then ends up being chased by a mob. But at the very least, after some more brutals hits from the stronger men, he would slip in the blissful experience for him, known as unconsciousness. But this time, will forever change the trail of events. As the men hit him dead-on with a pipe in the head, he followed up to stab him with a kunai in the left leg. His black pants now reddish, were cut and it had shown a large cut in the boy's leg. Then the assailant stabbed next his right arm. The boy was in true pain. To be stabbed was a almost new feeling to him. In his six-years of living hell, he got stabbed just two times ago. One when he tried to buy some clothes, and the anpther one when he tried to save a girl from a bunch of bullies.

But today was a different day. As soon as he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt that he was in water. Then he rose his head to find himself in a sewer-like place. It was very the very familiar sewer-like arena where he met his first friend.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry again and I know this is short and all, but the this friday, promise that will come the continue. Sorry, but bear with me.

Anyway, thanks to all of you for all the reviews and PM's. Love ya!


End file.
